


Bedroom Hymns

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mention to one of the Seven Deadly Sins: Lust, NSFW, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Adam Gold knows where to satisfy his lust: the brothel of the town is each night his nest for the pleasure. And in a certain night, he meets a beautiful lady who seems to be burning in desire, and she accepts to spend the night with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut in years, and it’s settled in an AU, probably in the Victorian. Let’s see how this turns. And thanks Florence + The Machine for creating a such inspiring song for my (pervert) mind.  
> Thanks to stjamesinfirmary for giving me the idea of this AU.

The tapping of the cane of Sir Adam Gold resounded in the cobbled streets. The only light was the one coming from the moon and the few torches that were on that street at night.  In the dirtiest and the more hidden corner of the town laid the brothel in which Gold spent each night since her wife passed away, five years ago. The lust and the desire burned his skin each day, and he had to find a way to try calming them down.

The best solution he found was that place. There, the most beautiful ladies in town offered their bodies to the ones who wanted more than a drink at night. In that place, he was only addressed by Adam: he didn’t wanted people to know that the ruler of the town went each night to lay with a prostitute.

Belle was cleaning the tables of the brothel. The owner of the place found her on the street some years ago, and she decided to take care of the girl, giving her something like a home. She worked in the inn as a waitress in the morning, and then at night, she also worked as a waitress, but in the brothel. Sometimes there were men who wanted to get laid with her, and she was going to be paid, so she never said no.

Lately she had felt how the desire and the wanting of having sex had been increasing alarmingly. Her own hands didn’t satisfy her at all, and she was thinking about become a full-time prostitute to satisfy the lust that had started to rule her body. She started to wear very tight corsets to enhance her breasts, and she let her hair running free through her shoulders and back; she had heard that men loved woman with her hair loosen.  She even wore a bit of red in her lips, to make them bigger than they were.

Adam entered the place covered with his cloak. He went to the table that Belle had just cleaned, and he called the girl.

-Excuse me, miss, could you take my order, please?  
-What do you want, sir? – She answered with a smile.  
-A beer, please.  
-Anything else?  
-A room for later. – He looked at her with a dirty smile. – With you.

Belle smiled and blinked an eye to the man as she went to the bar to prepare his drink. She had seen him other nights in the brothel; he was a regular customer. The girls said he was a wonderful lover, burning in passion and always wanting for more. Also they said he paid really well, so that was Belle’s opportunity both to calm her lust and for earn some more money.

She took the jar of beer back to her client’s table with a perverse smile in her face. She also left in the table the key of the bedroom.

-The room is the last on the right side, on the second floor. Take your time, sir. I’ll be waiting there for you.  
-Before you go… - He took Belle’s arm. – I’d like to know your name.  
-Belle. Only Belle. How should address you, sir?  
-Adam. Only Adam.  – He replied with a smile.  
-Then, if you please, I’ll go to the room to get everything prepared, sir.

She did a quick twist and headed to the room. She closed the door behind her, and started to get prepared for the night. Belle knew that he was looking for strong emotions, and so was she. When the man grabbed her arm, she felt the desire running though her fingers; his hand was hot, and the lust could be touched with her bare hands. She realized he wasn’t a man like the others: **he seemed to have the appetite of a beast.**

Belle pull down the skirt she was wearing and decided she would only wear the corset and her finest underwear, which include thigh high stockings and garters with red silk laces. He was going to be her best client, so she had to wear the finest clothes she had.

She started to hear the tapping of the cane and the calmed footsteps of Adam near her room. She sat on the bed, looking at the window, with her back to the door. The desire was burning inside her, and the nerves make her shake a little. The sound of the key entering into the keyhole shivered her. The door opened heavily, and he entered the room. The game just had started.

He walked to Belle’s position and poked her with his cane.

-Get **_up_**.

She obeyed, and Adam smiled. He really liked how the girl was dressed for that moment.

-Now **_kneel_** in front of me.

She did as he commanded; he started to walk around her slowly, smiling pleased.

-When I touched you before, I knew you were also thirsty of desire, wanting to taste again the sweet, forbidden fruit. – He stopped right in front of her. – As me. You know, I’ve been coming to this place since my wife died to… Satisfy my tortured widowed soul. – He placed his cane in her chin. – **_Look at me_** , miss. Do you really want to spend this night with me? Answer only with yes or not.  
-Yes. – She said without fear.  
-Then I shall to explain you the three basic rules of this… _Little game_. They are very simple; I trust you understand them immediately. First: you must obey me. Second: you’ll do what I command. Third: Scream if you need to, moan if you wish. But keep in mind one thing: don’t say my name; call me sir always. Do you understand?  
-Yes, sir.  
-Wonderful. Now get up. We’ll get rid of your clothes…

Belle rose from the ground and Adam got even closer: only a few millimetres separated his mouth from her pale skin. The tip of his cane started to wander in the girl’s tights; the metal of the handle was really cold, and the contrast with the hot skin made her shiver. The breath of the man reached her ear; it was warm, and it felt comfortable, but at the same time it provoked her.

-I see… You’re trembling. Are you cold?  
-No… No, sir. It’s because… - She stopped, afraid of what she was about to say.  
-Why? – His voice sounded strong; he wanted to remark that _he was the one holding the power_.  
-I… I can’t resist the temptation of kissing you. _Of having you inside me_. – Her voice trembled a little, but she managed to pull out the words that were hanging in her throat.  
-We’ve got a brave miss in here… I like that. _But remember…_ \- The cane started to climb to her corset. – _That the one who can speak freely right now…_ \- He placed the metal tip in Belle’s neckline. – **_Is me._**

He pulled the cane and the corset broke in two pieces, leaving her breasts free.

The girl’s face was a mix of astonishment, horror and excitement. Although that seemed for her a little violent, she liked it. Adam wasn’t going to play child games; that night was going to be serious business.

He pressed his lips against hers in the dirtiest, the most sensual and provocative kiss Belle had ever had. Her instincts, as well as his, awoken, and the flame of the lust and the passion started to burn them.

Adam placed his hands on the bottom of the girl’s back and pressed her against him. He moved his mouth to Belle’s right ear.

- ** _Beware of the beast_** , miss. – He said in a whisper.

He sat on the bed and made a gesture to Belle to come closer. He took one of the laces of her stockings and tied her hands in the back.

-Why did you tie me, sir?  
-Who is the one that makes the questions here, **_Belle_**? – He said his name slowly, stopping in each letter, making the girl get a bit more nervous.  
-Y-You… Sir.  
-Good girl… - He put his cane against her skin; he started to move it all over her body, teasing how much time she could hang on her own feet with the wood and the metal caressing her skin. – You can hold on too much time… I’ve never seen this before, miss…  
-I guess I was born for that… – She smiled. – **_Sir_**.

He put the tip of the cane in her chin again; the girl kept her smile and her head high. He said they were going to play hard; she was going to give him good reasons to play hard.

-Kneel again. **_Now_**. – He looked at her in the eyes. – Are you tempting me, miss? – She nodded.

He took off all his clothes off and rose from the bed.

-You’re going now to make me fellatio. – He stopped. – **_Deep_**.  
-As you command, sir.

Adam smiled pleased and Belle introduced in her mouth his erection. There have passed some months since the last time she did it, but she was sure she could remember how to do it.

_Deep._

_Up and down._

_Swallowing._

_Licking all its extension._

_Kissing the head._

_Look into his eyes._

She could hear Adam’s moans; she knew he liked it. He had put his two hands in her head and he was leading the rhythm.

She mustn’t forget who was holding the power.

-Enough. – He groaned, trying to catch his breath again. – Stand up, miss. You did it better than I expected. Maybe you should get a reward… - He smiled with perversion. – But I think I’ll leave that for later. – He sat again in the bed and picked up his cane.

Belle knew that he was going to use it to punish her, or simply to provoke her: the touch of it against her skin, the contrast between the hot skin and the cold metal drove her mad, burning in desire.

The metal tip was now placed in the girl’s groin, engaging the drawers.

-If I pull… **_I’ll break them_** , as I did with your corset.

It sounded like a challenge.

- ** _Do it._**

And he pulled.

She felt a bit of pain in her tights; the broken clothes left her small marks around that zone.

-I thought you were obedient, miss… But I see that you’ve got a spot for rebellion, don’t you?  
-Depend on the situation, sir.  
-I suppose **_this_** is that situation, right?  
-I think so. – She smiled  
-Then you must be punished, for disobey your… - He leaned into her. – **_Master_**.

He opened her legs with the cane, and started to play in her intimates with the metal of the handler. More contrasts between hot and cold, more sensations, and above all, more pleasure that she could ever think. She closed her eyes while a soft moan made its way out of her. Suddenly, the pleasure stopped.

-I think I forgot to tell you something… If I punish you, you can’t talk. You can’t scream. You can’t moan. You can’t do **_anything_** unless I command you to do it. – He placed again the cane in her intimates. – Do you understand, miss?  - She nodded her head in a signal of approval. – Well, let’s continue, then.

He started to move the metal against her, a bit harder than before. Belle bit her lip in order to stop her moans; it was a really difficult task, and she didn’t know how much time she was going to be able to do that.

Adam was enjoying with how the girl was controlling herself for saying anything. She was certainly rebellious, but she also was obedient when she was asked for it. It was the first girl who lay with that had that passive-active personality; the others were more passive, always obeying what they were commanded to. Belle seemed to have what he had been looking for those years. Somebody who could really understand what was the sex for him, and how he liked it.

A soft and almost inaudible cry of pleasure went out of Belle’s mouth; she was leaning over the cane. He smiled and retired the cane from her.

-Why… Why do you stop?  
-I think I can do more enjoyable things with you in the bed rather than in the ground. Come on, get up and sit on the edge of the bed. I believe you deserve some reward. – She stood up and walked to the bed. – Let me untie your hands…

Adam kept the lace in his hands; he would use it later again. Belle sat on the bed, looking at him with burning eyes.

He opened her legs and placed his mouth between them. She moaned.

His tongue was playing around with her lips and the clit, sucking and biting each part. Belle grabbed the sheets and threw her head back. He was starting to put his tongue in an out; that was far that she could ever want to feel.

-S-Sir… Please. – She cried. – I can’t… I can’t hold on this anymore. – He put a finger inside her. – A-Sir… - He put another and started to move them in circles, making her moaning out loud. – Adam!

She had said his name in a loud scream; probably all the brothel had noticed it, but neither of them were worried about it. He pushed her to the bed, making her to lay completely on it. He sat on her and started to penetrate her with long and hard thrusts. He put his head in her hair, reaching for her ear and neck.

Belle was feeling how powerful was, and she was realizing how serious he was when he told her that she should take care of herself about the beast. She was facing it now, and she had to calm it down in this way.

Adam was breathing hard, and he had grabbed the girl’s shoulders hardly, pressing his fingers with each thrust, clawing in her back. She was touching his hair, grabbing it, passing her fingers through it as she whispered in his ear to not stop.

He came before her, with a loud groan. But Belle didn’t finish.

Indeed, Adam didn’t allow her to finish.

-We’ve finished for today. – He said as he got dressed again.  – I hope you’ve enjoyed as much as I did.  
-What? You can’t leave me like this!  
-Oh, yes. Believe me I can. – He smiled with malice. – And in fact, I did it.  
-Why? – She asked as she looked for something to put on.  
-You should know that when you play, sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose. – He cleaned the metal handler of the cane with a piece of cloth that was lying in the ground. – But don’t be sad, miss. – He got closer to her. – You’ll have your reward one day. Meanwhile… Enjoy what I left you this night. – He placed a small bag with coins on the table of the room. – Buy yourself a new corset and some high tight stockings with that money.  
-As you wish, sir.  
-And one more thing, miss… Don’t schedule any more “dates” with another man. **_From this moment on, you are completely mine._**

~ ~ ~ ~

And so it was. From that night, and during three years, Sir Adam Gold went to the darkest and dirtiest corner of town, to lay with his lover, a young lady called Belle, who seemed to understand his desires and his needs.

The flames that started to burn that day consumed them each night, in each kiss, in each thrust, in each moan. They were burning inside, and these encounters only make the flames grow. But they didn’t care; they have found a mate, a body in need, a lusty soul. **_They have found someone._**

But all the sins must come to an end.

And they found theirs in a stormy night of April, between the flames of the lust, the pleasure and the guilt.


End file.
